space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Medical Skills
Medical Skills BASIC IMPLANTS With this Skill a Character can maintain 1 Basic Core implant of each type. (Tissue, Organ, and Nervous System) and 2 Basic Weapon Implants. Additionally a number of Utility Implants equal to the level of this Skill can be maintained. The Utility Implants can be of any type provided the Character has attained the appropriate tier of Specialist training in the Augment Stream. None of the Character's Basic Implants can Exceed the level of this Skill. DF = 15 HOLISTIC MEDICINE Healing by use of roots, herbs and other naturally occurring ingredients. This skill also allows the user to create poultices and salves: *'Perception Salve' – can sharpen the mind Success: heals 1 DC per level ' fail:' No effect ' 20:' + 10/level to Perception for 10 minutes ' 1:' – 5/level to Perception for 10 minutes''' ' *'Healing Poultice''' – heal minor wounds ' Success:' heals 1 DC per level ' fail:' No effect ' 20:' heals 2 DC per level ' 1:' deals 1 DC/level damage *'Soothing Balm' – counter the effects of Cold, Pain, Sonic, and Bleed '' ' Success:' reduce an effect by 1 rank at levels 1,4,7 and 10 ' fail:' No effect ' 20:' Double the reduction or reduce 2 effects ' 1:' increase the effect by 1 Rank In a single block the Naturopath can gather herbs and create a single solution or if the Herbs are available and don’t need to be gathered a number of compounds equal to 1 + 1 at levels 4 7 and 10 can be made in a block. Roll the DF Check when the compound is made then again when it is applied. The roll at application determines it’s success failure or special results. '''DF = 14' MEDICAL DOCTOR Requires Paramedic: level 3 and level 3 Science. Provides advanced medical knowledge, and allows the Character to diagnose and treat illnesses and disease, and heal wounds, 2 DC per level. At level 4 MDs can also perform surgeries, including advanced medical techniques utilizing High-Tech prosthetics. This allows the surgical implanting of all types of Implants, The level of the Implant cannot exceed the level of the Medical Doctor Skill. Also at level 4 this Skill provides the ability to conduct Post-Mortems, including determining cause of death, estimating time of death, and collecting physical and biological evidence from corpses. In addition, Medical Doctors can also heal Grevious Wounds of equal or lesser level in a 4-Hour Block. Characters can also do everything covered in the Paramedic Skill with the Medical Doctor Skill. DF = 16 PARAMEDIC Provides basic medical knowledge sufficient to provide emergency medical treatment, heal minor wounds, 1 DC level, prevent bleeding/infection, administer medicines, diagnose injuries and perform CPR. See the Section on Damage and Healing for details on performing CPR. Note that it takes 1 action at Speed Factor 5 to perform Paramedic treatment during Combat, and 3 Rounds to perform CPR. Note that the Medical Doctor Skill provides a +3 to Paramedic DF Checks. DF = 14 Category:skills